1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and, more particularly, to a cover means structure for covering an opening at the back side thereof and an electrical connection structure in a camera, in which a film cartridge based on a film piece supplying process is loadable in the camera by a drop-in process, that is, by dropping the cartridge into the camera.